


Our Love’s Not As Broken As My Bike

by livetolovelife



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetolovelife/pseuds/livetolovelife
Summary: This was based off of the tumblr prompt:imagine #158Persons A: *steals person b’s bike and runs away*Person B: AT LEAST RIDE IT YOU IDIOTBy: cream-cheese-and-bagels





	Our Love’s Not As Broken As My Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“Pete! Pete what are you doing?!” Mikey yelped his eyes widening as his best friend grabs his bike and runs off. He’s honestly not all that surprised. Pete does shit like this all the time. Like the one time he jumped off the roof with an umbrella.

“Stealing your bike!” Pete yells running along awkwardly besides Mikey’s bike which previously had been propped up against the bike rack at school. He doesn’t have a lock and now that he thinks of it he really should. Mikey laughs at how rediculous he looks. Even a first grader (Not that he has anything against first graders.) would know to ride the bike when you steal it. Faster getaway and you don’t look as stupid. Not that Mikey has any intention of becoming a bike thief. Not as of right now anyway.

Mikey rolls his eyes at his idiotic boyfriend, “At least ride it dumbass!” He yells as Pete runs into the nearest light post dropping the bike to rub his face which was quickly bruising.

Miley walks calmly after his boyfriend especially compared to Pete’s crazy zigzagging run with the bike and gently loops an arm carefully around his shoulders, supporting him as Pete grabs Mikey’s rusty bike. Which is now in even worse condition. Thanks Pete.

“Dumbass,” he mutters. Why does Pete do shit like this? He wonders as he helps his limping boyfriend down the street.

Your dumbass,” reminds Pete grinning as he towed the bike along, the front wheel severely bent and making a clunking noise every time the wheel spins. 

And it may be the death of him, but Mikey knows he’s right. Pete is his dumbass.


End file.
